Weil du ohne Liebe bist
by the-damned-wings
Summary: 'Tu sais pourquoi on s'émeut du malheur des justes, pourquoi les larmes sont versées plus facilement pour l'innocent que pour le méchant ? Parce que c'est son innocence qui causera son malheur. Tandis que le méchant n'a pas à souffrir de lui-même.' I. U.
1. prologue

Titre allemand; Weil du ohne Liebe bist

Titre français; Parce que tu es sans amour.

Auteure; the-damned-wings

Base; Naruto.

Déclamé Ce manga ne m'appartiens pas, tous les mérites reviennent à Kishimoto Masashi. Moi, simple écrivaine novice ne fait que lui emprunter ses personnages et son univers.

* * *

Prologue

''Tu sais pourquoi on s'émeut du malheur des justes, pourquoi les larmes sont versées plus facilement pour l'innocent que pour le méchant? Parce que c'est son innocence qui causera son malheur, sa perte.

Le bon finit par accepter tous les actes mauvais, croyant être assez fort pour ne pas se rebeller, croyant être assez juste pour ne pas se venger.

Tandis que le méchant n'a pas à souffrir de lui-même. Le bras de la justice ne se lèvera jamais sur ses crimes. Sa conscience, la connait-il? Qu'on se demande.''

Ces paroles, je les remets sans cesse en question.

En fait, le méchant, il ne l'a pas été depuis sa naissance. Pour être devenu méchant il a bien fallu qu'il soit innocent. Surement que le bon a donné sa confiance et a été trahi, de ce fait il est devenu le méchant qu'il est, que tous connaissent.

Bref, un élément déclencheur qui les a fait couler et se noyer dans cette mer de ténèbres qui les engloutissent.

Par exemple, pour Uchiha Sasuke ça a été le génocide de son clan et le l'assassinat de ses parents pratiquement sous ses yeux. Pour Uchiha Madara ça à tout d'abord été la mort de son adoré et dernier petit-frère, puis son clan qu'il avait juré de protéger qui se retourna contre lui. Et pour No Sabaku Gaara Son père qui essayait sans cesse de le tuer, les villageois qui le rejetaient, l'insultaient.

J'ai réussi à tracer le profile psychologique de chaque Nukenin de Bingo book et de mes connaissance ayant … dérapé. À déterminer ce qui les avait poussés à en arriver à une telle extrémité dans leur vie.

Uchiha Itachi est le seul dont je n'ai pas pu déterminer la motivation, l'élément déclencheur … Je sais peu de choses de lui. Nommé Karasu de son temps à l'anbu

Parfois, certains anbus en parlent encore. Karasu… Devenu capitaine à seulement 13 ans. Il était le petit Génie. Parmi les anbu il était celui dont ont chuchotaient les louanges et que l'ont traitaient avec même un peu plus de respect que le Hokage lui-même. Le Génie parmi les génies. La légende parmi les légendes. Celui qui avait assez de cran et de courage pour trahir son propre clan et espionnant ce dernier.

Puis Uchiha Itachi est devenu le déserteur. Celui qui avait perdu le contrôle et exterminé son clan de sang froid, pour des raisons tout à fais inconnu de tous. Le déserteur de rang S à ramener mort ou vif.

Et pensant à tout cela, moi, pauvre et pitoyable Kunoichi de Konoha dont personne ne s'inquiète, moi dont tous se moque et que tout le monde insulte. Moi, l'anbu surnommé Karasu n2.

Moi , celle qui va bientôt se faire engloutir par cette mer de ténèbres qui noie tellement de gens, me demande pourquoi Uchiha Itachi a exterminé son clan, pourquoi il a assassiné ses parents presque sous les yeux de son petit-frère.

_**Si cela vous a plus... Laissez des reviews s'il-vous-plait. J'ai besoin de vos avis. ^.^**_


	2. Chaptre 1

Titre allemand; Weil du ohne Liebe bist

Titre français; Parce que tu es sans amour.

Auteure; the-damned-wings

Base; Naruto.

Déclamé Ce manga ne m'appartiens pas, tous les mérites reviennent à Kishimoto Masashi. Moi, simple écrivaine novice ne fait que lui emprunter ses personnages et son univers.

* * *

Chapitre un.

''Tu es la seule personne sur qui je puisse compter, Tu es mon meilleur ami. Je t'en pris, protège ce village et l'honneur des Uchiha''

Les paroles de Shisui hantaient encore son esprit aujourd'hui. Il était certain que Shisui n'avait pas voulu dire _**ça**_ lorsqu'il avait dit ces paroles. Itachi aurait aimé que tout se passe autrement, que son petit Sasuke n'ai pas eu à perdre son innocence aussi tôt, et de cette manière.

Itachi pensait sans cesse à comment serait les choses s'il avait été capable de tout arrêter avant que Shisui n'ai eu à se suicider, avant de recevoir ce stupide ordre de mission, avant qu'il n'ai eu à exterminer son propre clan, avant qu'il n'ai eu à tuer chacun des membres de sa famille, avant d'avoir à traumatiser son petit-frère pour le reste de ses jours avec ce maudit Mangekyou Sharingan.

'' Si je meurs, les circonstances vont changer. J'ai déjà laissé un message.

…

Ne m'arrête pas, Itachi, si tu es mon ami''

Mais rien, absolument rien n'avait changé, pas dans le bon sens en tout cas. Itachi soupira et sans s'en rendre compte murmura d'une voix inaudible;

-Shisui…

L'ainé de la fratrie Uchiha fut coupé de ses pensées par Kisame.

* * *

Je soupire doucement en regardant les nuages défilés paresseusement dans le ciel. Couchée sur la tête du premier Hokage, Hashirama-sama, je comprends Shikamaru de faire de l'observation des nuages son passe-temps. Regarder les nuages me détend, m'empêche de penser à ma vie.

Absorbée par mes pensées, je n'ai pas remarquée Neji, mon collègue Anbu, apparaitre à côté de moi, vêtu de son équipement et de son masque qui représente un aigle.

-Karasu-san, Danzô-sama vous convoque, vous et Kitsune-san. Dit-il d'une voix indifférente, avant de disparaitre.

Je me relève, abandonne mon passe-temps, réintègre ma vie. Une vie glaciale d'indifférence, de haine et de sang.

Mon masque et celui de Naruto sont différents de ceux des autres. Le mien, le fond bleu et les lignes noirs, représente un chat, tel celui à deux queues scellé en moi depuis mes cinq ans. Celui de Naruto , le fond rouge et les lignes noirs, représente un renard, tel celui scellé en lui depuis la naissance. Ces distinctions sont destinées à différencier les deux Jinchûuriki de Konoha j'imagine.

Enfin bref, me voilà devant Danzô avec, à mes cotés, Naruto. Tout deux vêtus de notre équipement Anbu notre masque sur le visage.

Danzô-sama nous regarde depuis au moins deux minutes, et nous restons là, debout devant son bureau, à attendre l'ordre de mission.

-Karasu et Kitsune… Un peu comme Hiruzen, Tsunade préfère ignorer un village hostile au notre. Étant donné qu'elle ne veut pas agir… Votre mission sera de supprimer le village d'Oto de la carte…

Il regarde Naruto, puis moi.

-Définitivement. Ceci comprend Hommes, femmes, enfants. Ninja ou civil. Sans aucune exception. Vous devriez être en mesure de le faire. Je ne suis pas obliger de mentionner que cette mission est secrète… Au plus haut niveau. Acceptez-vous cette mission?

Pas obliger de lire dans les pensées pour savoir qu'il n'y a aucune place au refus. Nous sommes des jinchûuriki , de vulgaires armes humaines. On n'a pas le droit de refuser.

-Oui Danzô-sama. Dit-on, Naruto et moi, avec indifférence.

-Alors allez-y! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix impérieuse.

Et on disparait, direction Oto.

* * *

Sasuke était satisfait. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'il avait tué son maître. Karin était loin d'être agréable pour les nerfs mais elle était medic-nin, Suigetsu trop bruyant et Juugo un peu effrayant à l'occasion. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Non, ce qui le satisfaisait c'était que Naruto semblait avoir abandonné l'idée de le voir rentré au village, il ne lui courrait plus après. Donc il pourrait chercher Itachi sans avoir ces boulets de Konoha dans les pattes.

Karin le sorti de ses pensées d'une voix paniquée.

-Sasuke! Il y a deux … personnes droit devant… Ils ont un chacra… puissant… si puissant.

Sasuke pensait savoir de qui Karin parlait.

-Je crois bien que l'on à trouvé ce que l'on cherchait. Murmura-t-il.

Il rit.

Ce rire fit froid dans le dos de ses coéquipiers.


	3. Chapitre 2

Titre allemand; Weil du ohne Liebe bist

Titre français; Parce que tu es sans amour.

Auteur; the-damned-wings (Damned-chan)

Base; Naruto.

Déclamé Ce manga ne m'appartiens pas, tous les mérites reviennent à Kishimoto Masashi. Moi, simple écrivaine novice ne fait que lui emprunter ses personnages et son univers.

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

_-He Itachi! S'exclame Kisame_

_Kisame est relativement sympa, si ont omet son amour excessif pour les combats et le sang, aussi sympa que peu l'être un requin Humanoïde devenu Nuke-nin de son propre chef et de ses propres choix._

_Je sors de mes pensées et lève lentement les yeux vers mon coéquipier. Mais Kisame ne me regarde pas. Il fixe quelque chose devant lui, suivant son regard, je récapitule. Kisame ne fixe pas quelque chose, il fixe des personnes et je retiens inconsciemment mon souffle alors que je reconnais l'une d'entre elles. _

_Figé, j'entends Kisame ricaner, les yeux toujours droits devant. _

_-on va bien s'amuser._

_Il n'a bien sûr pas remarqué les personnes dans les arbres. Sûrement des niveaux Anbu._

* * *

_Les ennuis arrivent par l'est et l'ouest. Une vingtaines de mètres de nous. À mes côtés, Kitsune qui l'a surement sentit aussi, s'arrête en même temps que moi. Il tourne la tête vers moi, sa voix douce et grave résonne, indifférente._

_-Toi aussi tu l'as remarqué, Karasu, n'est-ce pas?_

_J'hoche la tête, Ce n'est pas une question, Kitsune s'est déjà la réponse. On ne s'appel jamais par nos prénoms en mission. Je m'assis sur la branche sur laquelle nous nous sommes posés et Kitsune s'adosse à l'arbre, il soupire légèrement;_

_-Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre._

_Sans parler, je me pose une question; Attendre de voir le combat à venir ou attendre de combattre?_

* * *

_Je suis conscient que mon attitude leur a fait légèrement peur. Après tout, qui n'aurait pas peur d'un individu riant comme un dérangé mental? Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Après tout ce temps, après plusieurs mois à me coltiner ces crétins, j'ai enfin retrouvé Itachi. Néanmoins, il faut que je me reprenne._

_-Karin, Suigetsu et Juugo vous vous occuper de Kisame, moi, je m'occupe d'Itachi._

_Karin écarquille les yeux, je soupire de concert avec Suigetsu._

_-Tout seul?! Mais t'es malade ou qu…?_

_Suigetsu la coupe d'une voix sarcastique, visiblement ennuyé. _

_-Karin on sait tous que tu t'inquiète pour ton petit Sasu-chéri… _Il fait une pose, croise les bras avec une expression renfrognée et grogne;_ Mais putain inquiète-toi en silence._

_Karin le regarde comme s'il était un demeuré, c'est peut-être le cas. Il n'a même pas remarqué que c'est de lui que Karin est amoureuse. _

_-Tu ne sais absolument rien. Il est incroyablement fort, Sasuke! N'y vas pas seul… Son chakra est…_

_Karin ramène son regard droit devant nous. Elle a la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et son expression absolument terrifiée fait place à une intense stupéfaction. Tiens… C'est bizarre. Elle s'est arrêtée en plein milieu de sa phrase. Son expression est troublée. C'est la première fois que je lui vois ce genre d'expression pour un sujet n'incluant pas Suigetsu._

_Je fronce les sourcils. Quelque chose ne va pas. Qu'est –ce qu'i propos du chakra de mon frère?_

* * *

_Les chakras des gens sont comme… Des auras. Et ces auras sont irrémédiablement imprégnées des intentions et du caractère de leurs propriétaires. Moi qui vois ces chakras, j'en ai autrefois beaucoup joué._

_Par exemple, celui de Sasuke est puissant… Mais noir, noir… Ça suinte l'envie de vengeance et la haine à des kilomètres à la ronde, ça me donne envie de me barrer en courant pour fuir le plus loin possible, surtout quand il est en rogne, bien qu'il y ait aussi quelque chose… une lumière… Bien cachée. Je ne saurais décrire cela… c'est comme si il restait une part bonne en lui enfouie tout au fond de son cœur. _

_L'aura de Suigetsu est … explosive, presque jamais calme, comme son propriétaire. On y perçoit aussi son envie poignante de possédé les épées de Kiri._

_Celle de Juugo est calme, c'est agréable à sentir, sauf quand il a ses pulsions meurtrières._

_Je me suis donc attendue à toute autre chose qu'à ce genre de chose quant à l'aura d'Uchiha veux dire… Il est encore plus puissant que son coéquipier et nous tous réuni, même plus que n'importe quel ninja que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à date mais… il me semble qu'un individu qui a exterminé son propre clan de sang-froid n'a pas une aura bienveillante et imprégnée d'une envie de protection… intense… qui se sent autant que l'envie de vengeance de Sasuke._

_Je me demande ce qu'un Nuke-nin tel qu'Uchiha Itachi veut protégé à ce point, et ce qu'il fait à se trimbaler une aura pareil._

* * *

_Chapitre deux enfin arrivé. Quand pensez-vous? Des reviews? _

_Je crois que tout le monde aura remarqué l'éternel faute. Il manque le bout de phrase''l y a à''. Mais à chaque fois que je la corrige, elle revient comme ça. pourtant cette stupide faute n'est pas là sur word... Ça me frustre... _

_Mais bon, c'est juste pour vous avertir. Notamment à Lucifer -L qui me l'a fait remarquer en premier dans l'une de ses reviews. Juste pour te dire que ça fait des centaines de fois que j'essaie de la corriger et elle redeviens comme ça._


	4. Chapitre 3

Titre allemand; Weil du ohne Liebe bist.

Titre français; Parce que tu es sans amour.

Auteur; The-damned-wings (damned-chan)

Base; Naruto

Disclamé; Ce manga ne m'appartiens pas, tous les mérites reviennent à Kishimoto-sama. Je ne fais que lui emprunter ses personnages.

Je suis impardonnaable T.T Je suis tellement désolée du temps que ça aura pris pour écrire ce chapitre mais j'étais un peu occupée. Bref, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

La team hebi attendait que les deux ninja atteignent leur champs de vision. Chose étrange, Karin n'avait toujours pas parlé ou bougé les yeux de l'horizon, une moue pensive au visage et une main sur la hanche.

Suigetsu, quant à lui, regardait fixement Karin, légèrement inquiet. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase. Que se passait-il donc avec le chakra d'Itachi? Ça agaçait royalement Suigetsu de ne pas savoir. En plus qu'il avait hâte de combattre Hoshigaki Kisame, possesseur de la célèbre Samehada. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être arriverais t-il à la lui prendre. Songea t-il, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

De son côté c'était assez paradoxale, cette situation laissait Juugo totalement indifférent alors que d'un autre côté toute cette tension commençais à réveiller ses pulsions meurtrières. En espérant que Sasuke ne pèterais pas un câble. Songea-t-il en regardant le concerné.

En effet, Sasuke commençait à être envahi par une vague tout à fait incongrue d'euphorie. Enfin, il aurait sa vengeance. Mais en même temps, Sasuke ressentait aussi en sentiment d'une toute autre nature. C'était comme si Sasuke était _content_ à la perspective de voir Itachi. Mais ce n'était pas comme si la personne devant lui le Itachi nii-san de son enfance. Non, cet Itachi là avait disparu Sasuke ne savait où ni exactement a quel moment mais ce qui était sûr selon Sasuke c'était que son grand-frère lui manquait.

En soupirant, Sasuke se dit que si ça continuait comme ainsi, il allait virer Schizo' pour de bon. Mais il préférait ne pas s'étendre trop sur le sujet. Les différentes voix dans sa tête le faisaient déjà bien assez flipper comme ça. Décidemment, ce séjour chez Orochimaru n'avait pas du tout fait des merveilles dans son esprit. Cette infinité de haine et d'envie de vengeance non plus, d'ailleurs.

Lorsqu'il vit Itachi et son coéquipier, un gloussement rauque lui échappa.

&.&.&.&

C'est comme si mon cœur est pris dans un étau. Un étau tapissé de pics rouillés et enduits de poison. Je n'ai pas envie de voir l'état de mon petit Sasuke-otouto après son séjour chez ce maudit serpent croulant et sénil.

Mais comme d'habitude, mon masque ne tombe pas. Ce maudit masque qui me colle à la peau depuis l'enfance. J'aimerais pouvoir extérioriser mon stresse et mon inquiétude en publique. Mais je suis Uchiha Itachi, et, en tant que nukenin de rang S ayant assassiné ses propres parent, exterminer son propre clan en une nuit de sang froid, je n'ai pas le _droit _de montrer autre chose qu'une expression froide et inexpressive. Je sais tout ça mais… c'est pesant à la longue.

J'en suis arrivé là à cause de ma naïveté. J'ai cru que si je dénonçais mon clan, que si je devenais un espion pour le compte de Konoha, ils comprendraient et que tout se réglerait sans effusion de sang et que Sasuke ne perdrais pas son innocence trop tôt. Je m'étais alors terriblement trompé. Et maintenant j'en suis arrivé à redouter de voir comment mon propre frère est devenu par ma faute.

Je soupire imperceptiblement. Je regarde Kisame qui est tout excité à la perceptive d'une bataille. Je l'envierais presque, lui et sa presque insouciance bien à lui. Mais bon, bien que je regrette beaucoup de choses dans ma vie, je ne regretterai pour rien au monde le fait d'avoir Sasuke pour petit-frère. Je ferais tout pour lui, même mourir. C'est grâce à lui que je résiste.

C'est grâce à lui que je survie. Peu importe qu'il me déteste ou pas, Sasuke est ma raison de survivre. Malgré ma… Maladie.

&.&.&.&

Je suis originaire du pays de la pluie, plus précisément d'Amegakure no Sato. J'ai été kidnappée par Kumo pour devenir l'hôte de Matatabi, le démon chat à deux queues, dans l'objectif d'être échangée à Konoha contre plus de nourriture. En ce temps, Kumo a vécu une période intense de sécheresse qui les ont obligé a donné un de leurs deux bijuu. Konoha a voulu un enfant Jinchuuriki. Plus facile a manipulé j'imagine. Étant donné que Kumo ne voulais pas donner un de leurs nouveau né ils ont cherché un enfant Uzumaki, les seuls a pouvoir enduré un scellement de bijuu sans conséquence en n'étant pas bébé.

J'avais 5 ans à l'époque mais je me souviens parfaitement des visages de mes parents,ma mère, Uzumaki Yukimaru était une magnifique femme aux longs cheveux rouges sang et aux yeux bleu-vert. J'adorais sa voix, elle chantait si bien, chacun de ses mots étaient comme de douces notes de musique et chacun de ses pas était comme des pas de dance. Mon père, Senju Tensui était un bel homme aux cheveux orangés et aux yeux gris claires, descendant direct du deuxième hokage de Konoha, Senju Tobirama.

La chose dont je me souviendrai encore plus parfaitement tout au long de ma vie avec une morbide clarté sont les derniers souvenirs que j'ai de mes parents. Mon père si gentil et généreux brulé vif par un Katon, ma mère, si belle et gentille, violée, battue puis tuée.

Mais le pire fut quand les dirigeants de Konoha m'on apposé un henge a partir d'un seau de sang et quand ils on changer mon nom de famille illégalement. Ils m'on volé mon identité et forcée à leur prêter allégeance, à devenir un fidèle toutou à leur service.

Je sais pertinemment que le seau faibli et au bon moment je le briserai. Je ne suis pas une fière membre du clan Uzumaki pour rien.

* * *

Quand penser vous? Des review?


End file.
